


The furture and past of the Doctor

by Kileykao



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Rose is dead, Spoilers, i dont know, ish, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor Just lost Rose, and he sees what he got to live for</p>
            </blockquote>





	The furture and past of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Present for my bestie Abbie  
> Merry Christmas to all that do read!

The Doctor was falling. It was that simple, and he was about to lose everything. The Doctor’s had just lost Rose to another world, a world where even he a Time Lord couldn’t head straight into. She was lost forever and then some. The Doctor’s Tardis was crashing and he didn’t care all that much. The Doctor had so many things in racing threw his mind, that when the voice of an old and new foe all the same came into his head, he didn’t even think twice about it.   
That when the Tardis stopped, without rhyme or reason. The Mad Man’s Blue Box stopped.  
That drew the Doctor away from his thoughts. He stood up and quickly examined the console, which gave no hint to why he stopped. After a moment he opened the door of the Time Machine to see that he wasn’t in space, from it in fact. He was in Cardiff. Half a galaxy away from where he was just seconds ago.   
That when he saw him. Captain Jack Harkness. With a smirk on his face and his coat flopping in the wind. He was with two girls, one of Japanese descent, and another Whales native, with dark brown hair. Their two gentlemen with him also, one man in a nice suit, with a nice red tie, and the other was in a Doctor’s coat, a proper doctor.   
The Doctor took step towards Jack, and Cardiff was gone just as it came.   
Gallifrey, he was on Gallifrey, his home Planet which is long gone, with the rest of his Time Lord kind. But this was the not the Gallifrey he knew as an adult, when he had stolen a Tardis and ran to Earth, because of the Last Great Time War. This was the Gallifrey he knew as a child. Before he turned ten, and before his best friend became his worst enemy. That when he heard it. The sounds of him and the Master, who had not yet taken his title either, laughing as they ran through the fields of their home planet. They were young and didn’t know all the pain, and despair they had a head of them. For now it was them against the Galaxy.   
The Doctor couldn’t watch. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of his childhood melt away.   
He opened his eyes to a new sight.   
A man in a Bow Tie with a curly haired woman getting married, he called her River and she called him Sweetie. This Doctor didn’t know who this woman or this bow tied man was, but the happiness hurt him. And his eyes shut once again.   
He watched as a little red headed girl waiting sitting on her suitcase in her backyard for someone to come. Soon she fell asleep, and she like the doctor was left waiting for someone to come back.   
He watched lots of things the Doctor, he saw his passed adventures and companies, like Sarah Jane and Mickie so many others.  
And he saw people he didn’t know.   
Two red haired woman, and a man named Rory, and Doctor named Martha, and teacher named Clara.   
He saw himself with the bow tied man, and a passed self he chose not to think about.   
He saw so many things. But never Rose. So it came to a shock when he stood on a snow covered street watching himself say to Rose that she was going to have a fantastic year.   
And finally he saw himself say I don’t wanna go as he started to regenerate.   
He opened his eyes for the final time, he sat up back in his crash landed Tardis. And was ready to find out who he could become.


End file.
